Blog użytkownika:Sekaira/Sekaira
' Hej to moje pierwsze opowiadanie :D będą nowe rozdziały co 2-3 dni a w roku szkolnym co 2-4 może 5 dni bo nauka :( bez zbędnego owijania zapraszam do czytania proszę o szczere komentarze :) '.' '''Rozdział 1 :D ' Kiedyś sądzono że jak jesteś na łodzi całe dzieciństwo to jesteś piratem wyuczonym przez piratów . Wychowanym i niesionym przez morze .Wszyscy tu byli tacy sami : bez smutku , łez , sumienia a jak nie to won za burtę i to tak dosłownie .Kiedyś wybuchła wojna statków kazali mi siedzieć w kajucie tak cicho jakbym umarła a w razie czego mam nic nikomu nie mówić .Niestety trafili w moją kajutę straciłam przytomność obudziłam się to byłam w pokoiku z krzesłem , kratami , żywnością , deską z kocem i napojami .Była północ wołałam i nikt nie przyszedł . Co parę godzin przylatywał ktoś i pytał - kim jesteś? z kąd jesteś?Lecz ja nie mogłam nic powiedzieć ale pytałam - Gdzie jestem?Ale on nie odpowiadał tylko odlatywał na swojej nocnej furii . całą noc nie spałam a rano przyszedł jakiś chłopak był inny zaproponował że mnie wypuści za pokazaniemkilku ciosów do obalenia przeciwnika no ok. pokazałam te łatwe i słabe i mnie puścił nie sądziłam że ktoś może się nabrać na chwyty dla pirackiego 5-latka ale jednak . Ta wyspa byłaby słaba gdyby nie smoki . Już miałam wypływać tratwą gdy ujrzałam nocną furię a na niej jeźdźca zaczęłam uciekać ale mnie dogonił . Naprawdę nie chciałam robić krzywdy temu chłopakowi ale nie dał mi wyboru . Chwyciłam go za rękę i związałam mu z tyłu ręcę jak więźnia . Różnica taka że ja go puściłam i pobiegłam do tratwy lecz była już w strzępkach . Wpadłam w furię czego się bałam najbardziej . Walczyłam sama ze sobą i coś odkryłam . '''Rozdział 2 :D Odkryłam to czemu chcieli mnie ukryć na morzu . Władam wodą oczywiście nie pokazałam tego mieszkańcom wyspy . Postanowili że jak nic nie powiem to mnie wygnają ale wódz się za mną wstawił . Boję się że odkryje moją tajemnice więc nadal się nie odzywałam dostałam ksywke Ciszka . Pewnego dnia zdobyłam się na odwagę i wyszłam z domu poszłam na miejsce zwane polaną . nikogo nie było , zamknęłam oczy i zaczęłam śpiewać piękną pieśń po tym otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam wodza powiedział : - Mam na imię Czkawka , pięknie śpiewasz … hmmm pewnie nawet mnie nie rozumiesz . Odpowiedziałam : - będę mówić ale niech się smok odsunie . - oj przepraszam … zaraz ty się do mnie odezwałaś . - tak ale mogę nic nie mówić … Jestem Sekaira . - dobrze Sekaira boisz się smoków ? - tak ale mam ostrze które może je zabić więc czasem walczę . - Pokaż na mnie czy umiesz walczyć . Nie minęła sekundka a czkawka leżał na ziemi Nagle podszedł jego smok a ja gwałtownie odskoczyłam . - Mówiłam coś o smokach tak !? - nic ci nie zrobi . - wole nie ryzykować - ok , ok już go biore czemu się boisz smoków? - długa historia - mam czas - jesteś wodzem na pewno masz lepsze rzeczy do roboty . - mam dzisiaj wolne … to powiesz? - smoki zabiły mi rodziców jak byłam mała . - Współczuje - .. wychowali mnie piraci - to wyjaśnia to położenie . - Czkawka! - tak Sekaira ? - Przerywasz mi … - sory opowiadaj . - właściwie to wszystko ale o nie zmienia nic - Tak , Naprawde przepraszam - Nie przepraszaj Uśmiechnęłam się i poszłam do domku . Rozdział 3 Coś podejrzewał , muszę na siebie uważać . Pewnej nocy miałam wizje była o tym że się dowiedział Czkawka o tajemnicy . Nagle ktoś mnie obudził nie widziałam go ponieważ było ciemno i byłam zaspana . Jak oprzytomniałam to znalazłam się w porcie przy pirackim statku a ten ,, ktoś ‘’ to był Jerun kapitan piratów wrócili po mnie . później przed wyruszeniem wyskoczyłam z łodzi bo mówili że wykorzystają moją moc . zagrozili że jak wyjdę to cała berk się dowie tak się nazywała ta wyspa . Uciekłam jak najdalej się dało ale się zgubiłam . na zajutrz rano znowu mnie ktoś obudził i dobrze ziemia nie wygodna ale i tak powiedziałam : - Jerun nie wypłyne na morze możesz se mówić tę tajemnice mieszkańcom Berk mam was dość ! - Jerun? Znasz go? Jaką tajemnice? - Czkawka ?! co ty tu? Ni-nic żadna tajemnica nie znam Jeruna ja-ja pewnie już za długo mnie tu nie będzię L . - dlaczego przecierz… - Jerun wam powie to nikt nie będzie chciał mnie znać ! - to powiedz obiecuje że wszystko będzie ok. J - nie składaj obietnicy której nie dotrzymasz władanie wodą nie jest normalne.. ok. czyli na mnie czas - NIE!! Nie odchodź Sekaira nikomu nie powiem przysięgam - no dobra ale nawet najbardziej dyskretnej osobie ok.? - ok. - wiesz co jesteś spoko - dzięki.. podżucić do osady? - tak J W osadzie zadawali mi mase pytań znowu się zamknęłam w sobie znajomi czkawki mi nie pomagali tylko ciągle śledzili , podpytywali i przeszukiwali ale i tak nie znaleźli broni . słabo szukają miałam 1 w rękawicy . Niewiem czy to była dobra decyzja zostać tu a nie popłynąć z Jerunem . Zaczynam żałować ide do portu czekać na Jeruna . Czekałam na niego 24 godziny nie śpiąc . Nagle ujrzałam na horyzoncie jego flote . Rozdział 4 Byłam przerażona ale nie miałam wyboru . Nagle podbiegł Czkawka i powiedział : - Nie rób tego ! pomoge ci nikt się nie dowie o mocy - Ale to nie jest takie proste a ja ci nie chcę robić problemu - to nie problem nie martw się i nie bój się spokojnie . To mówiąc przytulił mnie to była dla mnie nowość nikt w życiu nigdy mnie nie przytulił a z oczu kapała słona woda to chyba łzy . Czkawka odprowadził mnie do domu a przy wejściu postawił straże by nic mi się nie stało . To było miłe i chociaż jestem lepsza niż straże to doceniłam ich pomoc . Miałam obawy że Jerun nie odpuści i słusznie . Przyszedł i znowu mi zaczoł grozić użyłam mocy by go wygonić , wtedy zaczoł krzyczeć i uciekł . Przestałam używać w sprawie krzyków . Wyjaśniłam im że to tylko złodziej a ja go wygoniłam . Mieszkańcy zdziwieni odeszli a ja odetchnęłam z ulgą i poszłam spać . Rano obudził mnie smok czkawki z przerażeniem wstałam . Wybiegłam z domku czkawka strasząc mnie i zatrzymując złapał za rękę przy wybiegu . wyciągnęłam miecz i chciałam zabić ale w pore się zorientowałam że to czkawka . - Witam panienkę Powiedział - no hej J - schowaj broń zanim ktoś zauważy J za późno Astryd idzie szybko może nie zauważy . - ok. schowana to ja uciekam - masz racje To mówiąc odeszłam a Astrid wypytywała Czkawkę o mnie . chyba się pokłócili bo obydwoje byli wściekli po tym . Na wieczornym wybraniu na plaże na zachód słońca spotkałam Czkawke siedział sam wkurzony nadal . Podeszłam i usiadłam obok niego wtedy zapytałam : - Co się stało ? - Pokłuciłem się z Astrid myśli że coś mnie z tobą łączy . - Ale chyba tak nie jest co? Jak chcesz mogę z nią pogadać . - nie trzeba już się kiedyś z nią kłóciłem wszystko wróci do normy Rozdział 5 Następny wspaniały dzień na Berk . Tylko ta cisza mnie przerażała . Okazało się że wszyscy wylecieli na wakacje niewiem gdzie tylko zostałam ja i Astrid . To chyba nie był najlepszy pomysł więc wymknęłam się daleko od wioski . czułam na sobie czyiś wzrok obejrzałam się i zobaczyłam Astrid . Szła za mną jak cień ale po godzinie mnie to ciut wkurzało . Wreszcie nie wytrzymałam i podeszłam do niej . - Astrid nie chodź za mną ! czego chcesz? Co mam zrobić żebyś odeszła ode mnie? - ty znasz moje imie jakie jest twoje? - Sekaira.. - A więc Sekairo chcę żebyś się raz na zawsze oddaliła od Czkawki nie zbliżaj się do niego , nie gadaj z nim , nie pisz listów i go unikaj . - Ale… - Cisza nie mów nic już odchodzę a ty lepiej trzymaj się zasad żegnam . Zaczełam płakać zupełnie nie wiedziałam co robić . Jakby mnie Jerun zobaczył w tym stanie to bym miała przerąbane . Na szczęście niema go na Berk . Szkoda że niemogę pogadać z Czkawką . chociaż niema tu Astrid J ale niema też Czkawki L . Mam być smutna czy też szczęśliwa ? . Nagle ujrzałam Czkawke i nie było w pobliżu Astrid więc go zawołałam . Podleciał i spytał : - podżucić cię do osady? ;) - nie właściwie to chciałam pogadać - no dobrze a więc o co chodzi ? - Astrid każe mi zerwać wszystkie kontakty z tobą . - Nie wierze że zastrasza mi przyjaciółkę to co lecimy odkrywać nieznane lądy? - z tobą zawsze …… przyjacielu i nic nie mów Astrid bo się wkurzy ok? - pogadam se z nią - nie bo będzie na mnie - ok nic nie powiem ;) Rozdział 6 Nie trwało to długo bo podczas wyskoczenia czkawki wpadliśmy na skałę . Ledwo przeżyliśmy ale są zalety to nowe lądy a wady to że niesiemy gdzie jesteśmy . Czkawka spojrzał na szczerbatka i zrozumiał że jak nikt nas nie znajdzie to trochę sobie tu posiedzimy . Tak też było nikt nie przyleciał ja zostałam a Czkawka poszedł zbierać drewno na ognisko bo zaczynało się robić zimno . Szczerbatek okrył mnie trochę skrzydłami żeby nie było mi zimno i momentalnie zasnęłam . Rano obudził miły głos Czkawki . - obudź się śniadanie - no dobra już się budzę … no wstałam łał mogłeś mnie wcześniej obudzić pomogłabym przecież władam wodą - To prezent ode mnie takie śniadanie J jedz bo wystygnie J . - Dziękuję Ryba jak ryba wiadomo jaki smak ale ta była lepsza . Polubiłam Czkawke trochę za bardzo ale on ma dziewczynę . Poza tym on jest wodzem i największym smoczym jeźdźcem a ja zwykłą piracką dziewczyną . To nie przejdzie nawet tak myśleć nie mogę idę się przejść . - Gdzie idziesz? - Spytał Czkawka - Idę się przejść …. Sama - No dobrze to ja będę myśleć co z ogonem szczerbatka nie odchodź daleko bo możesz się zgubić . - Ok. Nie posłuchałam się go i się zgubiłam . Szukałam drogi z powrotem ale bez skutku . Czułam że krążyłam w tym samym miejscu i tak też było . Postanowiłam że ciągle będę iść prosto a przeszkody minę . Byłam zmęczona więc krzyknęłam resztkami sił . - Czkawka !!! Nagle usłyszałam głos gdzieś blisko . - Sekaira ? - Tak to ja nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę że … Jerun? Co ty tu robisz ? Nagle zamarłam ze strachu i ujrzałam Jeruna . Serce biło coraz szybciej a ja sięgałam po miecz . - Hej Sekaira poznajesz mnie ? To ja Jerun - Wiem kim jesteś czego chcesz ? - Wróć do nas - Nie - Czyli nie chcesz zobaczyć swojego przyjaciela ? - Co zrobiłeś Czkawce? Gadaj ! - HAHAHA ! mam umowe dla ciebie - Słucham - Ty grzecznie do nas dołączysz a my nic nie zrobimy czkawce podwieziemy i wypuścimy go na Berk - chcę z nim pogadać ! - dobrze - na osobności Zobaczyłam czkawke i podbiegłam do niego . - Czkawka przepraszam - Coś wymyśle zobaczysz - Z Jerunem nie wygrasz - Mam plan ale potrzebuje żebyś użyła mocy - No dobrze zrobię wszystko ' Rozdział 7' Nagle Jerun się trochę zdenerwował. - Nie szeptać bo tego nie lubię - Dobrze Jerun – odpowiedziałam - Dowiesz się jak będą spali to porozmawiamy – powiedział Czkawka uśmiechając się . Skinęłam głową na znak zgody i wszyscy poszliśmy na statek . O 1 nad ranem miałam warte pilnować więźnie co mi pasowało . Wzięłam wiadro pełne wody zeszłam do więźni i oblałam Czkawke by się obudził . Nie spodobało się to jednak jego smokowi ale Czkawka się obudził – Co do… o to tylko ty - Ja i mów plan - Ok. jak tylko dopłyniemy do Berk i Jerun wypuści mnie i Szczerbatka to wyskakujesz za burtę i używasz mocy żeby szybciej do nas dojść . Ja i Szczerbatek weźmiemy cię na jakieś 30 minut lotu po czym spokojnie wracamy na Berk . - zgoda Jednak Jerun nas zaskoczył bo w nocy przyśpieszył i podrzucił nocną furię na Berk . Gdy już odpłynął 20 metrów od Berk Jerun obudził mnie i Czkawke . Rozkazał mi związać z tyłu ręce Czkawce i wypchnąć go na deskę prowadzącą za burtę bo inaczej skocze z nim . Powiedziałam na to . - Jesteś wariatem , mieliśmy umowę - Tak ale furia jest na wyspie - oszukałeś mnie ! - jesteśmy piratami , robimy tak pamiętasz? Kiedyś nie zawahała byś się . - zmieniłam się - a ja cię znowu zmienię J . Przestań się obijać ! Wykonać polecenie ! - Aj Aj kapitanie ! Podeszłam związałam Czkawce ręce ale lekko żeby było łatwiej się wyplątać . Oczywiście skoczyłam za nim i z nożem w ręce by rozciąć liny . Użyłam mocy by ocalić Czkawke i dostać się na Berk statek odepchnęłam mocą w przeciwną stronę do Berk . Zobaczyłam Astrid życie mi stanęło w miejscu . Przestraszyłam się tym bardziej że pomagałam wstać Czkawce na prostej drodze . Astrid była wściekła . - Czkawka co wy tu robicie o 4 nad ranem ?! - Astrid , wiesz że cię kocham to nie tak jak myślisz . - no to jak ? wyjaśnij - Widzisz tamte statki ? więzili nas tam ledwo dopłynęliśmy bo było 20 metrów i po prostu upadłem ze zmęczenia a Sekaira tylko mi pomaga . - Dobrze a więc chodź Powiedziała Czkawce a następnie rzuciła we mnie spojrzeniem ,, to jeszcze nie koniec ‘’ . Wiedziałam że ona mi nie odpuści . Myśli że jestem dla niej zagrożeniem w jej związku i jest w stanie rozwalić przyjaźń . czyli wojna zamierzam ją wygrać . Rozdział 8 O 6 rano przyszła do mnie Astrid . - Co ty sobie myślisz co ? że odbijesz mi Czkawke ?! Nie uda ci się zobaczysz do czego jestem w stanie się posunąć . - Czy ty mi grozisz ? nie chcę ci nikogo odbijać dziewczynko pragnąca wojny . - Odczep się od Czkawki bo inaczej .. - Bo co? No ? Zaraz zawołam Czkawke i zobaczy jaka jesteś . Nagle wszedł Czkawka i powiedział. - Nie musisz wszystko słyszałem …. Astrid co się dzieje ? chodź porozmawiamy - Ok. I znowu to spojrzenie szału można dostać . Ale niemoge bo znowu będą problemy . Chcę poczuć wolność , bezpieczeństwo lecz to nie możliwe . Tak myślałam ale to się zmieni i zrealizuje mam taką nadzieje . Rano z wielkim hukiem wpadł do mnie zdyszany Czkawka . - Czkawka co się dzieje ? pali się ? - Nie … tam… twój b… Jer… - Uspokój się i powiedz - Nie ma czasu tam jest Jerun i ma twojego brata i twoją siostrę . - Co? Ja mam rodzeństwo? - Tak mają moc i mówią że jesteś ich siostrą , szybko - racja Biegliśmy ile sił na szczęście nic im się nie stało - Nadia ! Neron ! - Sekaira ! wróć do nas na okręt – powiedziała Nadia - Przyłączcie się do mnie tu . - Jerun powiedział że nas zabije dał nam 2 tygodnie - Neron on was nie zabije mamy moc jego statek tu nie przypłynie J . Przytuliłam ich i zapoznałam z Czkawką . Pokazanie wyspy i lot na smokach zajął nam cały dzień wróciliśmy pod wieczór . Czkawka pokazał Neronowi jego pokój pomiędzy moim a Nadi . Nadia przyszła do mnie w nocy . - Sekaira mam pytanie - Tak? - Lubisz Czkawke ? - Tak a co ? - Pasujecie do siebie Nagle pojawił mi się rumieniec na twarzy . - Co ty tak się rumienisz Sekairo ? ON CI SIĘ PODOBA ! - nie tak głośno .. on ma dziewczynę - Jak cię lubi to ją żuci … - Tego się boję - Jesteś najlepsza w walce nikt ci nie dorówna i ty się boisz? Jesteś super nie bój się . - Wiesz co? - Co ? - Masz rację - wiem! To jutro pogadam z Czkawką i się zobaczy - Nie ! - Spokojnie z takim ciachem się nie zatykam i pogadam pomogę ci - Dzięki J idź spać ;) . - No dobra już idę …. Rozdział 9 8 rano . Obudził mnie krzyk siostry . Gdy poszłam sprawdzić ,, co się dzieje ‘’ to zobaczyłam ją celującą mieczem do Szczerbatka . Czkawka leżał nieprzytomny w kącie na podłodze . Musiałam zareagować . - Nadia ! co ty robisz?! - Smoki wrogowie a ich przyjaciele to też wrogowie - Nie! Przestań ! Odłóż miecz ! - Ok. odłożony ! Weź smoka ! Odciągnęłam Szczerbatka i kazałam mu poczekać na zewnątrz . - Nadia… - Tak? - A Czkawka co ci zawinił !!!!! - Chciał mi odebrać miecz - Chciał bronić Nocnej Furii ! co mu zrobiłaś ? - Wieeeeeesz…… - gadaj ! - Możliwe że złamałam mu nadgarstek i…. - co i ? - i możliwe że oba - -.- Dobra trzeba mu pomóc zanim ktoś zauważy - Masz racje idę po pomoc - Nie ! bo się dowiedzą i wygnają z wyspy . Trzeba go opatrzyć daj mi bandaże ja to zrobię . - Ok. Opatrzyłam mu Nadgarstki delikatnie nie budząc go . Wraz z Nadią położyłyśmy go na łóżko i wyszłyśmy zamykając dom na klucz by nikt nie wszedł . Gdy tylko wyszłyśmy do miasta dołączył do nas Neron . Wyjaśniłyśmy mu sytuacje . - Ale on żyje tak? ( zapytał Neron ) - Tak Czkawce nic nie jest . ( Odpowiedziałam ) Nagle jak z podziemi za nami wyrosła Astrid . - Hej co jest? - YYY nic - Potrójne nic? Coś ukrywacie . Chwila gdzie jest Czkawka ? - My nic nie wiemy - Co mu zrobiliście ? Nagle zaczęliśmy uciekać Neron zmylił Astrid i udało mu się dojść do domu . Lecz Astrid nadal biegła za mną i Nadią . Nagle Nadia upadła a Astrid ją złapała i zapytała . - Gdzie Czkawka i co mu zrobiłyście ? Na co ja odepchnęłam Astrid od Nadi a Nadia poszła do domu a ja na około . Astrid mnie śledziła a ja nie wiedziałam . Nadia otworzyła drzwi jak podeszłam szybko weszłyśmy do środka i zamknęłyśmy drzwi . Astrid zapukała do drzwi a my się nie odzywałyśmy Nadia słuchała przez drzwi co robi Astrid . Ja zrobiłam ostrożnie 2 kroki w tył a jak się odwróciłam wpadłam na Czkawke . - Ojej Czkawka …Ja…Ja… przepraszam - Spoko w końcu to ty opatrzyłaś mi nadgarstki - Skąd wiesz że to ja? - Słyszałem twój głos - Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę że żyjesz Przytuliłam Czkawke ze szczęścia . Po 5 sekundach oderwałam się gwałtownie . - Jaaa… przepraszam po prostu się cieszę i… Nagle Czkawka pocałował mnie w policzek a na mojej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec . Nadia na to . - Czkawka no co ty tylko na to cię stać ? Pff.. Czkawka jednak dał się jej sprowokować i pocałował mnie w usta . - To podziękowanie za pomoc J może być ? Powiedział uśmiechając się . - Tak J - Dobrze to wyjdę bo jeszcze dzisiaj nie latałem ze Szczerbakiem otworzysz drzwi ? - Już , Nadia otwórz Za drzwiami czekał już Szczerbatek lecz Czkawka zorientował się wtedy że nie może latać przez złamane nadgarstki Zasmuciło go to ale pocieszyłam go mówiąc że to tylko miesiąc . Rozdział 10 Gdy tylko zostałyśmy z Nadią sam na sam . - I widzisz mówiłam że ci załatwię chłopaka . - Ale Nadia on ma dziewczynę .. Ja nie jestem pewna . - Jesteś on cię kocha uświadom to sobie ….. Jesteś zaślepiona miłością do niego i tego nie widzisz . Sekaira to nie ty ! Sekaira którą znam jest wredna , bezwzględna , bez uczuć , śmiała , odważna i silna i co teraz z ciebie jest? … - Dobry człowiek - Nie zapominaj jesteś piratem ! czy ci się to podoba czy nie ! - Jestem dorosła i sama będę decydować o tym co robię , gdzie jestem , z kim i jaka jestem ! - otrząśnij się ! nie jesteś sobą ! - Nie znałaś mnie od tej strony w końcu rozdzieliliśmy się jak miałaś 6 lat . - Wiem …. Ja przepraszam cię po prostu zazdroszczę ci że kochasz takiego super mężczyznę i to z wzajemnością - nic się niestało Przytuliłam ją lecz długo to nie trwało bo wszedł przerażony Neron . - Co się stało ? - Dziewczyny ktoś nam domy podpalił Wybiegłyśmy z domku i weszliśmy do swoich wzięłyśmy tyle ubrań ile się dało i w ostatniej chwili wybiegłyśmy lekko podduszone dymem . Była to noc i w całą 3 nie wiedzieliśmy co robić . Neron poszedł przenocować u Sączysmarka , Nadia do Astrid a ja nie miałam gdzie więc postanowiłam że tej nocy nie zasnę . Błądziłam po wyspie do 3 rano aż poszłam na pomost , usiadłam by odpocząć , oparłam głowę o belkę i zasnęłam . Znowu mnie ktoś obudził ale o 7 nad ranem byłam wściekła . - Co na Thora?! Czego! - Cześć czemu tu śpisz i po co ci te torby? - Spójrz na mój domek i się domyśl . O hej Czkawka - J gdzie Nadia i Neron ? - Nadia u Astrid a Neron u Sączysmarka … - To czemu ty tu a nie wpadłaś do mnie ? - Ty mówisz serio? -.- ( zobaczyłam w jego oczach że pyta naprawdę ) - Tak przecież nic by się nie stało spokojnie chodź pewnie jesteś zmęczona - i to jak Wzięłam torby i Czkawka zaprowadził mnie do swojego domku . - Idź się połóż spokojnie a ja i tak mam parę spraw w wiosce - Dzięki ( on jest kochany ) Po kilku godzinach wstałam , przeciągnęłam ręce nagle usłyszałam kroki i schowałam się pod kołdrę . Usłyszałam głos Valki - Czkawka !! Czkawka ! o tu jesteś wstawaj pora wypełniać obowiązki masz 5 minut i widzę cię na zewnątrz . Valka wyszła z pośpiechu zostawiłam torby i stanęłam za drzwiami . Gdy Valka weszła ja ostrożnie wyszłam . - A ty gdzie się wybierasz młoda damo ? - Do… niewiem - Co robiłaś w domku Czkawki ? - Szukałam go - A co tu robią te torby ? - Yyy… leżą Pobiegłam szybko do Nadii i Nerona którzy czekali na mnie na Kruczym Urwisku . Rozdział 11 - Hej Nadia , Neron co tam ? o hej Czkawka … - Hej spoko ( Nadia ) - Hej ok ( Neron ) - Hej Sekaira ( Czkawka ) - Czkawka !? Co ty tu robisz ? - Siedzę , gadam z Neronem - A.. Ym… Twoja mama cię szuka - Dobra to wpadnę tu około wieczora będziesz ? - Tak Gdy odchodził to ja odprowadzałam go wzrokiem . Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam zdziwione miny rodzeństwa . - O co wam chodzi ? - Masz randkę ! Neron cię nauczy gadania z chłopakami a ja cię przyszykuje już lecę po rzeczy - Jaką randkę ? Neron o co chodzi ? - -.- U chłopaka czy będziesz tu około wieczoru znaczy czy chcesz mieć randkę o zachodzie słońca . - Serio ? ( zapytałam pełna nadziei ) - Tak - A jak coś głupiego palne ? - Przygotuje ci ściągę na większość pytań i odciągnę Astrid jak najdalej - Dzięki - O patrz idzie Nadia to ja idę ci przygotować ściągę . - Ok - No raz dwa pokaż się hmmmm… ok już wiem . Przygotowywała mnie chyba z 4 godziny . Neron przyszedł i dał mi ściągę . - Dasz radę Sekaira wierzę w ciebie , Nadia chodź zajmiemy Astrid bo Czkawka zaraz przyjdzie . - Dziękuję Jak poszli to podeszłam do jeziorka i spojrzałam na swoje odbicie . Muszę się przyzwyczaić że dziś tak wyglądam . Zaczęłam się bawić wodą , robiłam przeróżne figury i wzorki . Wszystko co pomyślałam woda się w to układała . Pomyślałam o Czkawce i ujrzałam jego podobiznę z wody . Zbliżyłam się nagle wzrok wodnej Postaci skierował się za mnie . Obejrzałam się i zobaczyłam Czkawke . Szybko zniszczyłam postać z Wody . - Ładna postać czyżby to ja ? J Zaniemówiłam i odważnie odpowiedziałam . - Tak nie mogłam się doczekać aż przyjdziesz - Ja też Usiedliśmy nad jeziorkiem 5 centymetrów od siebie . Siedzieliśmy w ciszy aż słońce zaczęło zachodzić i Czkawka przerwał ciszę przysuwając się - Pięknie tu .. Prawie jak ty ( wyszeptał w nadziei że nie usłyszę tego ) - Tak i dziękuję . Spojrzałam w jego oczy i zrozumiałam że go szczerze kocham . Byłam bardzo wpatrzona w jego oczy i Nie zauważyłam jak zbliża się do mnie . Ocknęłam się i mnie pocałował już wiem że on też mnie kocha . Astrid mnie zabije… Nie dam się . To było piękne i jeszcze ten zachód . Nie chciałam tego przerywać lecz przybiegła Nadia . Rozdział 12 Czkawka szybko odwrócił się w 2 stronę . -Sory że przerywam ale Astrid tu idzie , wstańcie i gadamy bo się zorientuje . Szybko wstaliśmy ale nie wiedzieliśmy o czym gadać . Gdy Astrid podeszła ugraliśmy scenę . - To ja już idę cześć dziewczyny to jutro się widzimy (Czkawka) - No dobra to cześć (Nadia) - Pa (Ja) Na szczęście Czkawka odciągnął Astrid i poszli do osady . Wtedy przybiegł Neron . - Hej jak wam poszło ? nie zorientowała się ? - Hej Neron tak nie zorientowała się . - To dobrze to jak? Zamówiłem łódź możemy wypłynąć we 3 co wy na to ? - TAK !!! Dziś cały dzień był cudowny a z rodzeństwem wypłynęliśmy poza horyzont Berk to zaczęliśmy się bawić mocami to było wspaniałe . Czuliśmy wolność , wodę która lekko muskała nasze dłonie gdy tylko ją podnosiliśmy . To było jak lot zamiast w powietrzu to w wodzie . Na horyzoncie pojawili się ci co zaatakowali nasz statek dawniej . Nie znam ich nazwy ale mieli WanderSmoka na żaglu . My nie mieliśmy żaglu więc próbowaliśmy przyśpieszyć łódź mocą . Gdy tylko dopłynęliśmy do Berk zaalarmowaliśmy całą wioskę która momentalnie się uzbroiła a nam kazali siedzieć w twierdzy . Ja jako najstarsza i jedna z rodzeństwa dorosła to kazali mi walczyć . Ubrałam się szybko w strój do walki i uzbroiłam się w najlepsze bronie które mam . Stanęłam na pomoście przed wszystkimi w szeregu ze smokami tylko ja byłam bez smoka a okrzyki zdumienia nie cichły . - Ej Sekaira nie chcesz chyba iść na początek bez smoka hmmm…? Na Berserków . Zapytał zdziwiony Czkawka . - Dlaczego nie ? jestem lepsza od nich - Nie wydurniaj się , chodź wskakuj na Szczerbatka , zobaczysz jak my to robimy - No dobra - Trzymaj się mocno a nie spadniesz Skorzystałam z rady ale nie na długo bo miałam własny plan . Gdy byliśmy 10 metrów nad statkami Berserków zrobiłam skok bezpośrednio na przewódce . Przewróciłam go na podłogę a miecze przyłożyłam do szyi i brzucha . - I co taki atak się podoba ? A jak twoja armia do mnie podejdzie to cię zabije . - Nowa dziewczyna Czkawusi jak mniemam ? Wiesz co za ładna jesteś na dziewczynę Czkawusi - Nie jestem jego dziewczyną ! A Czkawka jest lepszy od każdego ! Jeszcze jedna taka odzywka a cię zabiję . - Bądź moją dziewczyną - Nie - Dlaczego ? - Zgadnij - Chłopcy zawracamy ! mamy coś ich cennego . Schowałam miecze i szybko przebiegłam na czubek łodzi . - Nadal sądzicie że mnie macie ? - Nie skoczysz z tą bronią nie jesteś w stanie pływać . - Czkawka !!! Podleciał Czkawka ze Szczerbakiem złapali mnie a ja podczas wzbicie podarłam ich żagiel najostrzejszym czarnym ostrzem . Ta ich mina haha bezbłędna . Gdy tylko mieszkańcy Berk odwrócili się w inną stronę ja użyłam mocy i nasłałam na nich Wrzeńce . Długo nie będą myśleli o powrocie . Czkawka ze Szczerbakiem podrzucili mnie na Berk . Od razu Czkawka mnie przytulił . - Sekaira dobrze że nic ci nie jest , bez ciebie nie dalibyśmy rady i następnym razem ostrzegaj - Spokojnie robiłam trudniejsze rzeczy , Nie musisz się o mnie martwić . - Ale zawszę będę . - Fajnie ale tak jakbyś mógł trochę poluzować uścisk bo jakby nie mam powietrza - Tak , sory Z nienacka przybiegła Astrid . - Czkawka chodź twoja mama cię szuka . - już idę Czkawka szybko się oderwał i pobiegł za Astrid . Wzrok całej wioski nadal był na mnie i mojego typu zbroji . - Na co się gapicie ? ' Rozdział 13' Poszłam w stronę twierdzy lecz zatrzymała mnie Astrid . - Sekaira musimy pogadać - Co chcesz ! odczep się ode mnie nie mamy o czym gadać ! mam gdzieś twoją zazdrość !! Nie mam czasu na twoje gierkę !!! Spadaj ! - Poczekaj naprawdę to ważne posłuchaj . - Nie !!! To ty mnie posłuchaj ! Mam cię dość !! Nienawidzę cię !!!!! - Proszę poczekaj - Nie licz na przebaczenie ! Zostawiłam Astrid osłupiałą i pobiegłam w stronę lasu . Weszłam tam gdzie najwięcej roślin i drzew . Zaczęłam się na nich wyżywać rzucając nożami w drzewa i siłując się wyciągałam z drzew noże . Przeszło mi po 6 zniszczonych doszczętnie drzewach . Gdy wracałam do wioski usłyszałam wołanie o pomoc . Była to dziewczyna o czarnych włosach która szybko nałożyła długi płaszcz z kapturem . Nie chciała pokazać twarzy a raczej oczu . Miała przytrzaśniętą nogę . Pomagałam jej ją wyciągnąć . Miała miły głos . - Jak ty się w to wpakowałaś ? - Nie wiem … chwila ty jesteś jedna z wojowników ? Tych co czają się za każdym rogiem żeby okraść ? - Nie skąd ci to przyszło do głowy ? - Masz podobną zbroję do ich przywódczyni ale twoja jest lepsza - Nie ja jestem tu z osady . Jak masz na imię ? - Ahri a ty ? - Sekaira pokażesz twarz - Nie… bez obrazy ale nie ufam jeszcze tobie na tyle . - A na prowadzenie ufasz i nie boisz się że mogę nimi dowodzić ? - Widzę to w twoich oczach - A czy ja mogę ujrzeć twoje ? - No dobrze . Zaniemówiłam i wtedy ona powiedziała . - Mówiłam … ale proszę nikomu nie mów o tym proszę . - Ok. też coś mam , Moc wodną Po pokazaniu ona też mi pokazała moc tylko że świetlną . - A więc Sekairo ruszajmy do wioski Ahri nałożyła ponownie płaszcz i kaptur . Poszłyśmy w ciszy do osady dopiero gdy dotarłyśmy do osady ona się zatrzymała . - Ahri ? - S-S-S Smoki - Sama się kiedyś bałam smoków ale wódz dał mi do zrozumienia że to miłe i inteligentne stworzenia . Ahri uśmiechnęła się do mnie . - Sekaira proszę idź przodem - No dobrze Przeszłam z metr i Ahri znowu się zatrzymała / - Tym razem co jest ? - Co-co-co ty masz na plecach ? - Znamię na brzuchu mam tatuaż dziwne ? - Nie J myślałam że cię Smok podrapał - Bywa to moje przeznaczenie . Zawsze gdy mam przy sobie broń to mam siłę . Lecz gdy dotknę smoka jestem osłabiona dlatego nigdy nie latam sama . - I dlatego tamten chłopak tu idzie ? - Nie … Podszedł Czkawka . - No hej Sekaira …. Kim jest nowa osoba ? - To Ahri jest moją przyjaciółką znajdzie się dla niej wolny domek ? - Tak jest 1 ale będzie miała współlokatorkę - Jaką? - Nadie - Ale Nadia potrafi męczyć - Poradzę sobie z nią ( Przerwała Ahri ) zaprowadzisz mnie ? J - To ja idę po Nadie Pobiegłam jak najszybciej do domku Astrid . - Nadia masz dom i współlokatorkę tylko … - Co ? - Nie męcz jej proszę - No dobra Zaprowadziłam Nadie do domku jej i Ahri . - No to wy się dziewczyny poznajcie . Nadia pamiętaj co ci mówiłam . Nadia przewróciłam oczami i przytaknęła . Wyszłam na spacer do lasu a Czkawka za mną . Po 10 minutach odwróciłam się tak szybko że aż Czkawka się przestraszył . Rozdział 14 Poszłam w stronę twierdzy lecz zatrzymała mnie Astrid . - Sekaira musimy pogadać - Co chcesz ! odczep się ode mnie nie mamy o czym gadać ! mam gdzieś twoją zazdrość !! Nie mam czasu na twoje gierkę !!! Spadaj ! - Poczekaj naprawdę to ważne posłuchaj . - Nie !!! To ty mnie posłuchaj ! Mam cię dość !! Nienawidzę cię !!!!! - Proszę poczekaj - Nie licz na przebaczenie ! Zostawiłam Astrid osłupiałą i pobiegłam w stronę lasu . Weszłam tam gdzie najwięcej roślin i drzew . Zaczęłam się na nich wyżywać rzucając nożami w drzewa i siłując się wyciągałam z drzew noże . Przeszło mi po 6 zniszczonych doszczętnie drzewach . Gdy wracałam do wioski usłyszałam wołanie o pomoc . Była to dziewczyna o czarnych włosach która szybko nałożyła długi płaszcz z kapturem . Nie chciała pokazać twarzy a raczej oczu . Miała przytrzaśniętą nogę . Pomagałam jej ją wyciągnąć . Miała miły głos . - Jak ty się w to wpakowałaś ? - Nie wiem … chwila ty jesteś jedna z wojowników ? Tych co czają się za każdym rogiem żeby okraść ? - Nie skąd ci to przyszło do głowy ? - Masz podobną zbroję do ich przywódczyni ale twoja jest lepsza - Nie ja jestem tu z osady . Jak masz na imię ? - Ahri a ty ? - Sekaira pokażesz twarz - Nie… bez obrazy ale nie ufam jeszcze tobie na tyle . - A na prowadzenie ufasz i nie boisz się że mogę nimi dowodzić ? - Widzę to w twoich oczach - A czy ja mogę ujrzeć twoje ? - No dobrze . {C} Zaniemówiłam i wtedy ona powiedziała . - Mówiłam … ale proszę nikomu nie mów o tym proszę . - Ok. też coś mam , Moc wodną Po pokazaniu ona też mi pokazała moc tylko że świetlną . - A więc Sekairo ruszajmy do wioski Ahri nałożyła ponownie płaszcz i kaptur . Poszłyśmy w ciszy do osady dopiero gdy dotarłyśmy do osady ona się zatrzymała . - Ahri ? - S-S-S Smoki - Sama się kiedyś bałam smoków ale wódz dał mi do zrozumienia że to miłe i inteligentne stworzenia . Ahri uśmiechnęła się do mnie . - Sekaira proszę idź przodem - No dobrze Przeszłam z metr i Ahri znowu się zatrzymała / - Tym razem co jest ? - Co-co-co ty masz na plecach ? - Znamię na brzuchu mam tatuaż dziwne ? - Nie J myślałam że cię Smok podrapał - Bywa to moje przeznaczenie . Zawsze gdy mam przy sobie broń to mam siłę . Lecz gdy dotknę smoka jestem osłabiona dlatego nigdy nie latam sama . - I dlatego tamten chłopak tu idzie ? - Nie … Podszedł Czkawka . - No hej Sekaira …. Kim jest nowa osoba ? - To Ahri jest moją przyjaciółką znajdzie się dla niej wolny domek ? - Tak jest 1 ale będzie miała współlokatorkę - Jaką? - Nadie - Ale Nadia potrafi męczyć - Poradzę sobie z nią ( Przerwała Ahri ) zaprowadzisz mnie ? J - To ja idę po Nadie Pobiegłam jak najszybciej do domku Astrid . - Nadia masz dom i współlokatorkę tylko … - Co ? - Nie męcz jej proszę - No dobra Zaprowadziłam Nadie do domku jej i Ahri . - No to wy się dziewczyny poznajcie . Nadia pamiętaj co ci mówiłam . Nadia przewróciłam oczami i przytaknęła . Wyszłam na spacer do lasu a Czkawka za mną . Po 10 minutach odwróciłam się tak szybko że aż Czkawka się przestraszył . Uwaga nie będę wstawiać nextów narazie bo zmieniałam kompa i pliki poszły się ***** a miałam już skończone opowiadanie to były ogólnie z tymi 26 lub 28 rozdziałów. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania